Hyottoko et l'oiseau
by mokoshna
Summary: Spoilers et shounen-ai si on regarde de près. Heihachi veille un Tsuyukusa blessé.


**Titre : **Hyottoko et l'oiseau

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Fandom : **_Amatsuki_

**Pairing/Personnages : **Heihachi/Tsuyukusa

**Rating : **G

**Disclaimer : **_Amatsuki _est la propriété de Shinobu Takayama.

**Avertissements :** **_Spoilers _**du manga, un brin de **_shounen-ai_** si on lit avec cette intention mais cela pourrait très bien être une amitié très forte (oui je sais, ce n'est absolument pas crédible chez moi).

**Notes :** Une fic écrite à la hâte et assez courte en somme (du moins par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude), désolée. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ces deux-là en fait...

Cadeau pour ishime sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

* * *

Le temps semblait long quand on n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que veiller sur un ami blessé qui n'avait plus besoin de grand chose, si ce n'est du repos. Heihachi se força à détendre ses épaules crispées et s'allongea aux côtés de Tsuyukusa. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'il avait décidé de rester à son chevet, sans rentrer chez lui car il n'avait de toute manière rien à faire. Du moins, pas tant qu'il s'inquièterait autant pour son ami.

— Dépêche-toi de te réveiller, soupira-t-il.

Il ne connaissait pas Tsuyukusa depuis très longtemps mais déjà, il pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il faisait partie des personnes les plus importantes pour lui. Tsuyukusa avait sauvé la vie de Heihachi et l'avait soigné quand il avait été blessé. Même s'il était un démon ou un esprit, cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ? Un être mauvais ne l'aurait jamais aidé.

— Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré, chuchota-t-il avec le sourire. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. Reviens vite, hein ? Je ne peux pas te parler quand tu es dans cette forme.

L'apparence actuelle de Tsuyukusa tenait de l'oiseau, un joli oiseau rare au plumage d'or qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les couvertures que Heihachi avait réussi à lui trouver. Il avait certes d'étranges sabots en guise de serres et des cornes sur la tête, mais l'un dans l'autre, il n'était pas si mal. Heihachi le trouvait même mignon, à l'image de l'apparence humaine que Tsuyukusa se plaisait à prendre en sa présence.

— Dis, quand tu me regardes, qu'est-ce que tu vois, je me demande ?

Heihachi savait qu'il n'était pas beau, contrairement à ses amis les plus chers. Il avait un visage quelconque, des yeux trop grands qui le faisaient ressembler à Hyottoko, des vêtements sans éclat qui soulignaient sa silhouette trapue. Quelle différence avec Kon et Toki, qui avaient chacun un grand corps élancé et un visage fin aux traits marqués ! À côté de ces garçons si beaux et virils, Heihachi faisait figure d'un kappa perdu parmi des dieux. Cela le peinait bien un peu mais que pouvait-il y faire, vraiment ? Il était ce qu'il était, et tous les discours du monde, tous les mensonges les plus mesquins ne pourraient le cacher.

Pourtant, pour une fois, il aurait bien aimé être un peu beau, juste un peu. Quand il se trouvait aux côtés de Tsuyukusa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que les autres voyaient. En temps normal, Tsuyukusa prenait l'apparence d'un magnifique spécimen de jeune homme aux traits fins et aux membres graciles, un être androgyne digne de figurer dans la cour de l'empereur en personne. Son maintien laissait certes à désirer, mais tout dans son attitude, dans son caractère, faisait penser à un noble dans la pleine possession de ses moyens. Même dans son corps affaibli d'oiseau, il trouvait le moyen de paraître à son avantage.

Heihachi n'avait rien de tout cela. Pauvre humain ordinaire qu'il était, tout en lui n'était que balourdise et vulgarité. Que voyaient les autres ? Un être inférieur qui osait trottiner derrière un quasi-dieu, un homme naïf dont la seule qualité était sa propension à se faire avoir par son entourage. Ce n'était guère un tableau brillant.

L'oiseau ouvrit les yeux, doucement, et Heihachi fut tiré de ces pensées déprimantes. Un cri grêle le fit se précipiter en direction de son ami ; un mouvement faible de l'aile l'alarma tant qu'il faillit trébucher sur lui-même alors qu'il était assis. Tremblant et honteux, il se redressa et tendit les mains vers Tsuyukusa.

— Ne bouge pas, fit-il sans oser toucher son ami de peur de le blesser davantage. Tu as besoin de repos. Tu es blessé.

Tsuyukusa l'oiseau lui jeta un regard clairement irrité avant de tenter un mouvement en direction de la porte. Heihachi ne savait que faire. D'un côté, il était heureux que Tsuyukusa réagisse mais s'il se faisait plus de mal en bougeant alors qu'il était encore si faible ?

— Je t'en prie, reste tranquille. Ta blessure va se rouvrir !

Tsuyukusa poussa un cri rauque, un cri rempli de frustration qui troubla Heihachi. Avant qu'il ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il tendit les bras et serra le corps tremblant de son ami près de son cœur. Tsuyukusa se débattit à peine quelques secondes avant de retomber contre la poitrine de Heihachi, si faible qu'il parvenait à peine à pousser un autre cri. Heihachi le berça doucement, sans se laisser impressionner par les regards indignés que lui lançait l'oiseau.

— S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Tout d'un coup, Heihachi sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il tenait dans ses bras ce nouvel ami si cher qu'il avait appris à aimer dans l'adversité et la douleur. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait failli perdre définitivement Tsuyukusa. La vie d'une personne était si fragile, si facile à prendre ! Sans l'intervention de Toki et de Benton, Tsuyukusa serait mort à cette heure.

— Ne refais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il à l'oiseau blessé qui reposait contre son cœur. Si jamais tu venais à disparaître, je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'un sanglot étranglé lui coupa le souffle. Tsuyukusa le regardait à présent d'une drôle de manière, mais Heihachi s'en fichait. Il était un homme d'Edo, que diable ! Il n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments !

— Je t'aime tellement, fit-il, surpris par cette constatation. N'essaie plus jamais de mettre ta vie en jeu, hein ?

Puis, pensant que Tsuyukusa était sans doute dégoûté par un tel aveu, il le lâcha le plus doucement possible dans son lit improvisé et se leva pour partir. Il avait découvert plus sur lui-même en ces quelques secondes qu'en toute une vie. Il lui fallait se retirer pour réfléchir et penser à son avenir.

— Désolé, grommela-t-il, gêné. Je ne vais plus te déranger. Tâche de dormir un peu.

Heihachi avait déjà allongé le bras pour faire coulisser la porte quand il sentit comme un poids sur son dos. Quelque chose de lourd le traîna à terre ; quelque chose qui avait deux bras et deux jambes. Dans un entortillement de membres gourds, il se retrouva plaqué au sol, si abasourdi par le cours des événements qu'il ne pensa même pas à se débarrasser de son agresseur.

— Ne pars pas, idiot, fit une voix rauque, au bord de l'épuisement.

Heihachi poussa un cri. Là, l'écrasant de tout son poids, se trouvait Tsuyukusa dans sa forme humaine ! Comment avait-il trouvé la force de se transformer ?

— Tsuyukusa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es trop faible ! Tu vas...

— Ferme-la, le coupa son ami. Tu es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ? À suivre des démons et à leur faire confiance sans rien demander en échange. Tu aides ceux qui sont dans le besoin et tu aimes tous ceux qui t'entourent. Tu es vraiment énervant.

— Désolé, fit tristement Heihachi.

— Imbécile. Reste comme tu es.

— Hein ?

Les bras de Tsuyukusa se placèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de son cou.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter ce monde de sitôt, maintenant que j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais.

— Et... qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda un Heihachi anxieux.

Tsuyukusa ne répondit pas. Il s'était endormi, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

**FIN.**


End file.
